Naruto The Sekiryuutei
by Mr. Whels
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Naruto adalah pemilik dari Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] dan merupakan pawn dari Rias Gremory? bersama dengan teman dan majikannya dia berusaha untuk mewujudkan impiannya dan sang majikan
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Sekiryuutei**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** & **High School DxD** © **Ichiei Ishibumi**

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, and Romance

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Naruto POV, dan sebagainya...

Enjoy the Story..

Ah.. Halo.. aku adalah Naruto Namikaze, manusia setengah Iblis. Aku direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh Rias-buchou beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sejak itu kejadian yang berbahaya selalu mengahampiriku. Contohnya untuk menyelamatkan temanku Asia dari para Malaikat Jatuh yang salah satunya adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang membunuhku aku harus menyerbu ke gerja yang notabenenya adalah daerah musuh kami dan juga menghadapi Exorcist liar, kemudian menghadapi Rating Game dengan Raiser Phenex untuk membatalkan pertunangan buchou meski pada akhirnya saat itu kami kalah, aku menantang Raiser kembali bertarung satu lawan satu, dan hasilnya aku menang dan perjodohan buchou dibatalkan. Dan sekarang lagi-lagi kami harus menghadapi sebuah pertarungan hidup mati melawan salah satu jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel yang ingin kembali memulai _Great War_. Dan aku sekarang hanya bisa terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka dan sedang disembuhkan oleh Asia

Sial..

Bahkan dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang aku tidak bisa melindungi buchou dan lainnya, dan sepertinya aku malah menjadi beban. Dari sini aku melihat Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, dan Buchou sedang bertarung dengan Kokabiel, sedangkan kelompok Sona-Kaichou sedang berusaha agar pelindung yang menyelimuti sekolah ini tidak hancur. Mereka semua sedang berusaha dengan keras sementara aku hanya bisa diam disini

Keterlaluan..

Aku mencoba untuk bangkit meski beberapa rasa sakit menyebarkan ditubuhku, Asia yang melihat itu segera berusaha untuk kembali membuatku berbaring, tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus dan tersenyum kepadanya

"A-Aku tidak bi-bisa diam saja Asia.. ka-kalian s-semua sedang b-bertarung, sedangkan a-aku hanya bi-bisa berbaring." Ucapku dengan nada gemetar, Asia yang berada disampingku yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng sambil menangis

"Tidak Naruto-san.. kau sudah terluka cukup parah.." balas Asia yang masih menangis, aku yang berada disampingnya dan melihat itu menjadi tidak tega. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku membuatnya sedih dengan keadaanku. Hah.. sungguh ini benar-benar menyedihkan.. aku tidak bisa melindungi buchou, Asia, dan lainnya. Aku segera saja berdiri dan kembali mengaktifkan _Sacred Gear_ku, Asia yang berada dibelakangku hanya bisa diam menatap kearah punggungku

"Kau harus percaya padaku sekarang Asia.. aku pasti akan kembali, tapi tentunya dengan beberapa lecet.." ucapku yang sedang menatap Asia dan tersenyum, Asia yang mendengar itu menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk. Aku yang melihat itu kemudian kembali menatap kearah depan, tepatnya kearah Kokabiel. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kemampuan ini. Aku menunggu sampai _[Boosted Gear]_ mencapai penggandaan kekuatan sampai sepuluh kali

_[Explosion!]_

Aura kekuatan yang besar langsung memancar dari tubuhku setelah bunyi tersebut, aku harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini secepatnya karena _[Explosion] _memiliki jangka waktu yang sangat pendek. Dan dengan kecepatan penuhku aku berlari kearah Kokabiel dan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan menggunakan tangan kiriku yang diselimuti _[Boosted Gear]_. Tapi dia masih bisa menghindarinya dengan mengesampingkan kepalanya, melihat itu aku segera melakukan tendangan menggunakan kaki kananku tapi lagi-lagi dia masih bisa menahannya, kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya dia menyeringai dan memegang kakiku kemudian membantingnya sebelum akhirnya melemparkan tubuhku. Lagi-lagi aku harus memuntahkan darah, Buchou dan lainnya yang melihat itu hendak menuju kearahku, tapi langkah mereka langsung berhenti saat aku kembali berdiri

"Heh.. dasar _Sekiryuutei _bodoh.. kau itu sangat lemah, bahkan aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi _Sekiryuutei_?" Ucap Kokabiel dan menyeringai terhadapku, aku yang mendengar itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lewat saja. Aku sudah terbiasa menerima hinaan, menjadi orang paling dibenci di Kuoh Akademi karena sifat mesum dan sifatku yang suka mengerjai orang lain ternyata dapat membuatku kebal akan hinaan

"Hahaha.. kau boleh menghinaku semaumu, Kokabiel. Yang jelas itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadapku." Balasku dengan senyum meremehkan, Kokabiel yang melihat itu sepertinya menjadi emosi dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_yang sangat besar, kira-kira seukuran bus dan bersiap untuk melemparkannya kearahku

"Aku akan mulai untuk membunuh kalian semua, dimulai dari kau _Sekiryuutei_." Ucap Kokabiel dan melemparkan _**Light Spear **_tersebut kearahku, aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, semua energiku sudah terkuras saat menggunakan _[Explosion]_

"Naruto-kun!/ Naruto-san!/ Naruto-senpai!"

Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, dan bahkan Koneko berteriak kearahku saat melihat _**Light Spear **_tersebut menuju kearahku. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar khawatir terhadapku, dan khususnya buchou yang terlihat ingin menangis. Sial.. kenapa aku bisa selemah ini. Ah.. pilihan yang ada didalam otakku hanya ada satu, yaitu menutup mata agar tidak mengetahui kedatangan _**Light Spear **_tersebut, dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil tersenyum sedih. Sepertinya ini adalah akhirnya, maaf jika aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semuanya

_[Divide!]_

Aku segera membuka mataku begitu mendengar hal tersebut, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seseorang dengan armor putih yang berdiri membelakangiku, dan sepertinya orang inilah juga yang menyelamatkanku

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkan _Sekiryuutei_ kecuali aku.. dan aku akan menangkapmu karena telah berbuat terlalu banyak masalah, Kokabiel." Ucap orang didepanku ini, aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku heran, terlebih lagi saat aku merasakan Ddraig gelisah

"_**[White-One.. tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya sekarang]"**_ucap Ddraig, aku yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah orang didepanku dengan pandangan terkejut. Orang tersebut kemudian menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kokabiel dan memotong semua sayap Kokabiel, semua orang termasuk aku yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Orang tersebut kemudian meninju wajah Kokabiel hingga membuat Kokabiel pingsan, orang ini benar-benar berbahaya, dan parahnya dia adalah rivalku. Sesudahnya dia kemudian menggendong Kokabiel dibahunya dan juga Freed kemudian membawa mereka terbang pergi, aku kemudian segera jatuh terduduk setelahnya. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko, bahkan Xenovia yang melihat itu segera berlari kearahku, sayangnya saat itu kesadaranku mulai meninggalkanku dan aku tidak tau apa hal yang terjadi berikutnya

**. . .**

Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak kami anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan anggota OSIS melawan Kokabiel, pertarungan yang akhirnya mempertemukanku dengan rival abadiku, _Hakuryuukou._ Aku bersama Asia saat ini tengah berjalan menuju ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, sampai disana aku dan Asia segera masuk dan aku sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing bagiku

"Hai, _Sekiryuutei._"

Sapa gadis berambut biru dengan sedikit warna hijau tersebut atau Xenovia, Xenovia berada disana dan mengenakan seragam Kuoh Akademi

"Ke-Kenapa kau ada disini!?" tanyaku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku sambil mengacungkan jariku kearahnya, meskipun aku tau ini kurang sopan

PA!

Kemudian sapasang sayap hitam membentang dari punggung Xenovia! Aku sangat hafal betul sayap itu, itu adalah sayap Iblis. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Karena sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dia sepertinya sangat membenci Iblis

"Aku menyadari kalau Tuhan sudah tak ada lagi. Jadi aku memilih menjadi Iblis sebagai pengabaian diri. Aku menerima bidak [Kuda] dari Rias Gremory. Dan sepertinya bukan aku yang hebat, tapi Durandal. Jadi aku menjadi Iblis dengan satu bidak, dan aku juga mulai sekarang bersekolah disini. Mulai sekarang aku adalah siswi kelas XI dan juga anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mohon kerjasamanya, Naruto-kun.." ucap Xenovia berusaha meniru gaya bicara Irina, dan oh ya.. pada pertarungan kami melawan Kokabiel, Kokabiel membocorkan rahasia bahwa Tuhan sudah tiada, dan itu menjadi pukulan telak bagi Xenovia dan Asia yang notabenenya masih percaya Tuhan

"Jangan buat suara imut dengan wajah serius.."

"Aku meniru Irina, tapi kelihatannya tidak mudah."

"Tapi bereinkarnasi!? Buchou, tak apa-apakah memakai bidak yang berharga itu?" tanyaku pada Buchou yang kebetulan berada disana juga

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Memiliki pengguna Durandal terasa bisa diandalkan, dengan ini adalah kelahiran pendekar pedang selain Yuuto." Balas Buchou yang nampak bahagia. Tapi memang benar tidak apa-apa? Tapi kalau memikirkan sifat Buchou yang selalu teliti itu sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Dan lagi memiliki pendekar pedang yang memakai pedang suci Durandal terasa sangat bagus, bahkan dalam Rating Game lawan kami pasti Iblis, jadi pedang suci akan melepaskan kemarahannya pada mereka. Dan kelompok Gremory akan menjadi lebi kuat lagi!

"Ya. Aku Iblis sekarang, aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Tidak, mungkin ini hal yang bagus. Hmm.. tapi karena Tuhan sudah tiada berarti hidupku gagal. Namun melayani Iblis yang pernah menjadi musuhku... meskipun dia adalah adik perempuan Maou..." Xenovia mulai memegangi kepalanya kebawah sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Ah, dia kesakitan karena berdoa seperti Asia, aku memang tidak berhak mengatakannya, tapi dia juga aneh

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Irina?" tanyaku lagi, dia berada disini dan kemana Irina?

"Irina kembali ke markas pusat membawa mayat Balba dan lima Excalibur termasuk punyaku. 'Fragmen' yang bertindak sebagai inti dikembalikan dalam kondisi itu, jadi ini misi pengembalian sudah selesai. Asal mereka punya intinya, mereka bisa memakai Alchemy untuk merakit pedang suci lagi." Jawab Xenovia. Memang benar Kiba dan Xenovia menghancurkan Excalibur yang tersusun dari keempatnya, tapi pecahan Excalibur yang asli masih aman

"Apa tak apa-apa kamu memberikan Excaliburmu? Selain itu tak apa-apakah kamu menghianati gereja?" tanya Naruto lagi kepada Xenovia

"Aku harus mengembalikan Excalibur untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak seperti Durandal, ada pengguna lain yang bisa dipilih untuk memegangnya, dan lagi Durandal saja sudah cukup untukku. Saat kusebutkan ketiadaan Tuhan pada mereka, mereka diam membisu. Dan aku dianggap sesat karena mengetahui ketiadaan Tuhan, dan gereja sangat membenci orang sesat. Walau itu adalah pengguna Durandal sekalipun, mereka akan tetap mengusirnya. Sama persis dengan insiden yang dialami Asia Argento.." Jawab Xenovia. "Irina masih sangat beruntung. Biarpun dia tidak ikut serta dalam pertarungan karena lukanya, dia akhirnya tak mengetahui kebenaran. Dia punya keyakinan lebih kuat dariku. Kalau dia tau Tuhan sudah tiada, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya." Ucap Xenovia lagi, aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Tentu mengetahui bahwa Tuhan sudah tiada menjadi pukulan telak untuk Xenovia yang notabenenya prajurit Tuhan

"Kecuali, dia sangat kecewa karena aku menjadi Iblis. Tak bisa kukatakan padanya kalau ini disebabkan oleh ketiadaan Tuhan. Perpisahan kami terasa canggung, dan mungkin kami akan menjadi musuh kalau nanti bertemu lagi." Tambah Xenovia lagi, aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan gadis ini. Aku tidak terlau tau bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis dan itu selalu menjadi kelemahanku

Buchou kemudian menatap kearah semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mengkonfirmasi bahwa semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sudah berkumpul. Dan saat merasa semua anggota klub berkumpul, Buchou kemudian kembali berkata

"Gereja membuat kontak dengan kita, Iblis. Lebih tepatnya pada Maou untuk berbincang tentang insiden ini. Mereka bilang "Kami ingin melakukan kontak denganmu karena tindakan tidak jelas dan tidak jujur dari Malaikat Jatuh meski kami merasakan ketidak puasan tentang ini". Mereka juga meminta maaf tentang Balba karena kesalahan mereka yang membiarkannya kabur di masa lalu." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pemberitauan dari Buchou. Jadi mereka tidak puas. Wajar, bagi mereka kami adalah musuh. Mungkin kami patut merasa lega karena mereka setidaknya

"Namun sekolah ini sungguh mengerikan karena ada saudara perempuan Maou lain yang bersekolah disini." Xenovia mengatakannya sambil mendesah. Tunggu dulu.. ada saudara perempuan Maou lainnya disekolah ini? Setauku hanya ada dua Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang bersekolah disini. Buchou dan Kaichou. Dan itu berarti Kaichoukah yang dimaksud Xenovia. Dan saat aku melihat Buchou untuk meminta penjelasan dia hanya mengangguk seolah dapat membaca pikiranku

"Kebenaran tentang insiden ini telah dikirim pada pihak Malaikat dan pihak Iblis oleh Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Pencurian Excalibur adalah tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh Kokabiel. Pemimpin yang lain sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Dia berencana mematahkan ketegangan diantara ketig Fraksi, karena dia mencoba memulai perang lagi, dan dia sekarang diletakkan dalam Cocytus selama-lamanya dalam kondisi beku." Ucap Buchou menjelaskan pada kami. Hm.. jika begitu berarti Kokabiel tidak mungkin bisa keluar lagi. Baguslah. Aku tidak mau melihat pria liar macam dia lagi. Dia benar-benar Malaikat Jatuh maniak perang bodoh

"Namun hal tersebut berakhir berkat ikut campurnya 'Vanishing Dragon'. Mereka menghentikan kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari mereka dengan mengirim seseorang dari organisasi mereka juga."

Ah itu memang benar, sang 'Vanishing Dragon' atau yang biasa dipanggil _'White-One' _oleh Ddraig waktu itu yang menyelamatkanku. Sungguh ironi, biasanya aku bertarung dengannya dan sekarang dia malah menyelamatkanku. Tapi bagaimana pun aku harus bersyukur karena diselamatkan oleh _'White-One'_ waktu itu, jika dia tidak menyelamatkanku mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafasku dan itu berhasil menarik semua perhatian tertuju padaku, aku yang sadar sedang diperhatikan hanya melemparkan tatapan bingung

"Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat dan menatap kesemua orang yang berada didalam ruang tersebut

"Tidak.. hanya saja hampir seharian ini kau tidak memasang wajah mesum atau menjahili siswa lainnya, Naruto-senpai." Balas Koneko-chan dengan ekspresi blank diwajahnya, aku yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan tidak berniat untuk membalasnya, entah kenapa aku sedang malas untuk membalas ucapan Koneko-chan

"Dan juga akan ada pertemuan antara perwakilan Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang Azazel ingin bicarakan. Kudengan Azazel mungkin akan meminta maaf tentang insiden Kokabiel, namun akan mencurigakan kalau Azazel meminta maaf." Buchou mengatakannya dengan nada jijik sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Jadi Jendral Malaikat Jatuh adalah orang dengan banyak ego ya.. tapi bukankah akan jadi hal besar kalau perwakilan dari ketiga Fraksi berkumpul? Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka akan bicarakan, tapi sepertinya akan mempengaruhi masa depan dunia ini. "Kita juga diundang dalam pertemuan itu. Kita harus melaporkan tentang insiden dalam pertemuan karena kita sudah terlibat didalamnya."

"Seriuskah!?"

Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang kaget oleh ucapan Buchou, semua orang didalam ruangan ini sama-sama memasang wajah kaget. Itu wajar saja. Siapapun akan kaget kalau mereka disuruh datang ke tempat yang berisi orang-orang sangat penting! Apa yang akan terjadi!? Bagi dunia kami itu.. ah benar juga. Aku ingin menanyai Xenovia sesuatu yang menggangku selama ini

".. 'Vanishing Dragon' berada di pihak Malaikat Jatuh kan?"

"Itu benar. Azazel terus mengumpulkan pemilik _Sacred Gear_ yang memiliki _Longinus_, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya namun pasti bukal hal yang bagus. Sang 'Vanishing Dragon' adalah petarung top diantara mereka, kupikir dia terkuat keempat atau kelima dari semua orang-orang kuat disana termasuk para pemimpin _Grigori_. Kalau sudah begini dia jauh lebih kuat darimu yang merupakan rivalnya."

Terkuat keempat!?

Tentu saja itu bisa dilihat dari dia yang mampu mengalahkan Kokabiel yang notabenenya adalah salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh dan yang kami saja kesulitan untuk melawannya. Ah.. aku merasa bersalah kepada Ddraig karena aku masih sangat lemah

Xenovia kemudian memandang Asia yang berada disampingku. ".. dan aku akan minta maaf pada Asia Argento. Karena Tuhan suadah tak ada, maka cinta dan bantuannya juga tak ada. Asia Argento, kau boleh memukulku sebanyak yang kau mau." Ucap Xenovia dan membungkukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Khas cara orang Jepang meminta maaf. Tapi ekspresinya yang tidak berubah membuatku tak tau apakah dia serius atau tidak

"Tidak.. aku tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu. Xenovia-san, aku menikmati gaya hidupku saat ini. Meskipun sekarang aku adalah Iblis, aku menemui seseorang... orang-orang yang penting bagiku. Aku senang karena tempatku tinggal sekarang dan orang-orang yang aku temui." Balas Asia dan tersenyum. Ah Asia.. kau memang sungguh gadis yang sangat baik, aku menjadi sangat tersentuh oleh ucapannya. Dia sempat mengalami shock saat mengetahui ketiadaan Tuhan, tapi karena aku dan Buchou selalu ada bersamanya dia akhirnya kembali normal lagi

"Jadi hanya kita orang kristen yang mengetahui ketiadaan Tuhan. Aku takkan bisa mengatakan hal bernama Hukuman Tuhan padamu sekarang. Jadi kita sesat ya? Aku adalah pengguna pedang suci yang dikagumi, tapi sekarang aku menjadi sesat. Aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana tatapan dan sikap mereka berubah drastis saat melihatku." Saat mengucapkan itu aku merasa melihat sekelebat kesedihan dimata Xenovia. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada banyak hal yang perlu kuketahui sebelum pindah kesekolah ini." Ucap Xenovia dan berjalan meningglkan ruang klub, tapi sebelum Xenovia benar-benar meningglakan ruang klub Asia menghentikannya

"U-Umm!.. minggu depan aku akan bermain-main dengan semua orang, maukah kau ikut serta, Xenovia-san?" Asia mengatakannya dengan senyuman

Xenovia yang mendengar itu tampak melebarkan matanya dalam kekagetan dan tersenyum pahit. "Lain kali saja.. kali ini aku sedang sibuk. Tapi.." ucap Xenovia dan tersenyum kepada Asia. "Bisakah kamu mengajakku berkeliling sekolah besok?"

"Iya!" jawab Asia yang juga tersenyum. Hh.. kuharap mereka bisa berteman dengan baik mulai sekarang. Memang agak susah memahaminya, tapi Xenovia itu sepertinya orang yang baik

"Aku akan bersumpah dengan nama pedang suciku Durandal, aku juga akan bertarung lagi dengan pengguna pedang suci Iblis disana." Ucap Xenovia lagi dan menunjuk kearah Kiba

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya aku takkan kalah." Balas Kiba yang juga tersenyum. Setelah mendengar itu, Xenovia langsung meninggalkan ruangan klub. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri dari Kiba. Waktu itu ditempat itu, insiden itu telah mengubah sesuatu di dalam dirinya

KLAP!

Buchou menepukkan tangannya. "Sekarang. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kembali, mari kita mulai kegiatan klub lagi!" ucap Buchou dan tersenyum, semua yang mendengar itu segera tersenyum juga kecuali aku yang hanya menampakkan senyum kecil

"Ya!"

Semua orang menjawab dengan suara enerjik. Hari itu semua menjadi diri mereka kembali seperti dulu. Yah.. kecuali aku yang masih memikirkan betapa lemahnya diriku ini

**. . .**

Hari ini aku berada disebuah Training Ground bersama dengan kakekku, Namikaze Jiraiya. Ah ya aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku tinggal bersama dengan kakek dan nenekku sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, dan sekarang ditambah oleh Asia dan Buchou. Kakekku adalah seorang manusia spesial karena memiliki sebuah energi yang tidak dimiliki oleh kebanyakan manusia lainnya yang disebut Chakra, aku pun juga memiliki Chakra tapi lebih besar dari kakek karena menurut cerita kakek selain ayahku yang juga memiliki Chakra ternyata ibuku juga memilikinya, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Saat ini aku sedang berlatih Taijutsu bersama dengan kakek, aku sudah kelelahan sementara kakek masih tetap biasa-biasa saja

"Apakah cuma ini kemampuanmu Naruto.. ah sayang sekali.. sepertinya kau tidak mengalami peningkatan sama sekali." Ucap kakekku kepadaku yang sedang jatuh terduduk, aku yang mendengar itu hanya menggeletukkan gigiku kesal. Inilah salah sifat burukku, yaitu cepat panas. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung bangkit dan melesat kearah kakekku dengan kecepatan penuh, kakekku yang kecepatanku yang sangat cepat sepertinya agak terkejut. Aku berusaha memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan terhadap wajahnya, tapi dia masih dapat menangkisnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tapi meski begitu dia masih tetap terdorong untuk mundur karena kekuatanku. Kakek yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan juga mulai maju untuk menyerangku, aku yang melihat itu juga segera maju. Sampai didepanku kakek segera melayangan sebuah tinjuan yang sudah dilapisi oleh Chakra kearah perutku, aku yang melihat itu segera melompat kesamping, tapi saat itulah aku sudah langsung disambut oleh tendangan tumit dari kakek yang berhasil mengenaiku dan membuatku terlempar. Aku segera saja bangun dan dapat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian rusukku, sepertinya tulang rusukku ada yang patah atau paling tidak retak, beruntung aku ini Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan lebih. "Baiklah sudah cukup Naruto.. kau sudah menunjukkan hasil yang cukup bagus." Ucap kakekku dan berjalan kearahku

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya mengelus bagian rusukku yang masih sangat sakit. "Uh.. jiji.. tendanganmu barusan itu sangat menyakitkan." Ucapku yang masih mengelus rusukku dengan tampang kesakitan, kakek yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepalaku

"Itu adalah tendanganku yang sedikit kucampuri dengan energi _Senjutsu_." Balas kakek dengan senyum bangga, yang dia memang menguasai _Senjutsu _meski dia tidak sangat memasterinya, sedangkan aku yang mendengar itu membelalakan mataku kaget dan kemudian men death glare kakek

"Kau ingin membunuhku, jiji.."

"Oh ayolah Naruto.. itu hanya sebagian kecil dari tenaga _Senjutsu_ku.. oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong bagaiman perkembanganmu dalam memasteri _Senjutsu_?" tanya kakekku lagi. Memang benar sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mulai mempelajari _Senjutsu _bersama dengan kakek, dan perkembanganku bisa dibilang sangat luar biasa, sekarang saja aku sudah mencapai mode yang sama dengan kakek dan mungkin beberapa bulan lagi aku akan sangat memasterinya

"Aku sekarang sudah memasterinya sampai ketingkat dimana kau berada jiji.. mungkin beberapa bulan lagi aku akan sangat memasterinya." Jawabku dengan nada ceria, kakekku yang berada disampingku hanya melebarkan matanya terkejut

"Wah.. kau memang jenius Naruto.. tapi kenapa barusan kau tidak menggunakannya jika kau sudah mencapai levelku?" tanya kakek lagi, aku yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng

"Aku tidak bisa memasuki mode _Sannin_ hanya dalam beberapa detik sepertimu jiji.. paling tidak aku harus bermeditasi selama satu menit untuk mengumpulkan energi alam." Balasku lagi, kakek yang berada disampingku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kami terus membicarakan soal _Senjutsu_ selagi dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah. Hh.. bagaimanapun aku sepertinya masih belum bisa mengalahkan sang _Hakuryuukou_ meski sudah berlatih, tapi aku akan tetap berlatih demi melindungi Buchou dan lainnya, aku tidak ingin hanya merepotkan mereka seperti yang sebelumnya

_**To Be Continued**_

Cerita kedua saya.. hm.. bagaimana menurut para pembaca tentang cara penulisan saya yang satu ini. Apakah bagus? Atau jelekkah? Mohon tanggapannya. Dan disini Naruto mengantikan posisi Issei, jadi anggota harem Issei akan menjadi milik Naruto dengan beberapa tambahan dari saya tentunya. Dan untuk Issei dia disini hanya manusia biasa dan tetap bagian dari Trio Pervert.. nah ok setiap author tentunya karyanya ingin dihargai, yaitu lewat review.. dan juga bagi readers yang baik tolong review.. see you

**Mr. Whels OUT ̴**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Sekiryuutei**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** & **High School DxD** © **Ichiei Ishibumi**

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, Humor, and Romance

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Naruto POV, dan sebagainya...

Enjoy the Story

Ah setelah berjalan beberapa jam karena jiji harus membeli beberapa alat akhirnya aku dan jiji sampai juga dirumah, kami segera saja masuk dan aku langsung disambut oleh Buchou dan Asia. Jiji yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu untuk istirahat, karena bagaimanapun dia itu sudah tua

"Naruto-kun.. dari mana saja kau? Dan kenapa kau memegangi rusukmu?" tanya Buchou bertubi-tubi, aku yang mendengar itu haya tersenyum dengan sedikit meringis saat Buchou menyentuh rusukku

"Habis berlatih bersama jiji.." jawabku singkat, Asia yang melihat itu segera mengeluarkan sinar hijau dari tangannya dan mengarahkannya ketulang rusukku, dan hasilnya sakitnya sudah mereda. "Terimakasih Asia-chan.." ucapku dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk mencari tau sudah tidak sakit atau masih belum sakit

Asia yang mendengar ucapan terimakasih dan menatap senyumanku wajahnya langsung memerah dan menjawab dengan gugup. "S-Sama-sama Naruto-san.." jawab Asia dengan wajah yang memerah. Ah.. sungguh dia sangat manis dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita makan sekarang.. makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata Buchou dan menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kearah ruang makan, Asia yang melihat itu juga langsung menggandeng tanganku yang masih terbebas. Ah.. beginilah selalu setiap hari.. Buchou dan Asia selalu bersaing untuk mendapat perhatianku, sungguh betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki dua gadis Bishojo ini. Kemudian kami semua makan malam dengan sesekali baa-chan menanyai bagaimana hari Asia dan Buchou, dan dia tidak menanyaiku sama sekali. Uh.. ini pilih kasih

Sesudah makan akupun langsung pergi kekamar untuk tidur, hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Sampai didalam kamar aku langsung merebahkan diriku dikasurku dan menutup mata mencoba untuk tidur, Asia yang biasanya tidur bersamaku kali ini memilih untuk tidur dikamarnya karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan, sedangkan Buchou? Aku tidak tau mungkin dia akan tidur dikamarnya sendiri juga. Tapi baru saja aku ingin terlelap seseorang memasuki kamarku dan tidur disampingku sambil memelukku, dari aromannya aku bisa mengetahui kalau yang memelukku ini Buchou dan seperti biasanya Buchou juga sudah melepas semua pakaiannya

"Naruto-kun..?" Buchou memanggilku dengan suara rendah, sepertinya dia tau kalau aku masih belum tidur

"Ya Buchou..?" responku, Buchou kemudian membalikkan tubuhku sehingga sekarang kami bertatap-tatapan. Bola mata biru lautmilikku bertemu dengan bola mata hijau-kebiruan milik Buchou yang menatapku dengan tatapan lembut

"Ada denganmu Naruto-kun..? kenapa sifatmu berubah sejak insiden dengan Kokabiel?" tanya Buchou bertubi-tubi masih dengan nada rendahnya, aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Benarkah sifatku berubah? Aku tidak tau tentang hal itu dan yang pasti aku hanya mulai semakin giat berlatih semenjak insiden Kokabiel karena aku merasa diriku saat ini masih sangat lemah

"Aku tidak berubah Buchou.. aku hanya semakin giat berlatih karena menyadari kelemahanku. Seperti yang dikatakan Kokabiel aku ini masih sangat lemah, dan lagi bagaimana bisa seorang yang lemah sepertiku bisa menjadi _Sekiryuutei_?" balasku dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap kearah bola mata Buchou dengan menutup mataku, tapi detik berikutnya aku merasakan sesuatu membelai pipiku dengan lembut dan saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat Buchou sedang membelai pipiku menggunakan tangannya dan tersenyum kearahku

"Kau tidak lemah Naruto-kun.. apa kau tidak ingat kau pernah mengalahkan Malaikat Jatuh dan Exorcist liar untuk menyelamatkan Asia.. kau juga mengalahkan Raiser demi menyelamatkanku.. kau sudah lebih kuat dariku dan lainnya Naruto-kun, hanya saja memang musuh kita yang sangat kuat." Kata Buchou yang masih tersenyum, aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Buchou barusan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh ini? Aku mungkin saja lemah untuk saat ini, tapi aku pasti akan berlatih untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku dari si putih

"_**[**__**Itu benar, partner.. aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kita akan menjadi sang naga pendominasi]"**_ucap Ddraig didalam batinku, aku yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

'_Terima kasih.. Ddraig.' _

Ddraig hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih barusan. _**"**__**[Sama-sama, partner]"**_ balas Ddraig yang masih tersenyum. Mulai detik ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Akan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu dan mulai berlatih dengan giat demi mencapai cita-cita sebagai Raja Harem

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir Buchou.. tapi mulai detik ini aku berjanji aku akan menjadi diriku yang dulu lagi." Ucapku dan menatap Buchou, Buchou yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Cup!

Tanpa diduga Buchou mencium pipiku, aku yang diperlakukan seperti hanya bisa blushing "Itu bukan masalah Naruto-kun.. aku hanya tidak mau sifat budak termanisku ini berubah." Balas Buchou yang masih tersenyum, aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu Buchou kembali memelukku dengan erat dan menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur, aku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menutup mataku juga untuk terlelap ke alam mimpi

**.**

**Tme-Skip**

**.**

Ah.. tidak terasa sekarang sudah musim panas, sekarang aku dan yang lainnya mengenakan seragam musim panas Kuoh Akademi dan sedang berada di ruang klub. Aku sedang tiduran menggunakan paha Buchou sebagai bantal sementara Buchou mengelus rambutku. Ah.. sungguh Buchou adalah majikan yang begitu lembut pada budaknya, aku merasa beruntung bisa berada dalam keluarganya

"Ini bukan bercanda." Ucap Buchou mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi kemarahan, aku sampai bergidik melihatnya. "Memang, meski sudah diputuskan kalau pertemuan antara para pemimpin Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh akan diselenggarakan di kota ini, sampai tiba-tiba Gubenur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh akan menyerbu ke wilayahku dan ikut campur dalam urusan kami..!" ucap Buchou lagi sambil bergetar dalam kemarahan. Buchou semakin menyeramkan saja jika aku lihat sekarang

Karena kejadian Kokabiel yang menyerang daerah Iblis dan mencuri Excalibur dari gereja, hubungan ketiga Fraksi telah terpangaruh sampai titik tertentu. Sebagai hasilnya, pimpinan dari masing-masing ketiga Fraksi akan berkumpul bersama untuk membahas masa depan. Dan juga karena kami terlibat dalam kejadian itu, maka kami harus hadir dalam pertemuan itu dan melaporkan rincian tentang insiden tersebut

Sebelum tanggal pertemuan, Azazel tiba-tiba mengontak kami. Ya, dia juga adalah klien kontrakku. Ia menyembunyikan kehadiran dan identitasnya saat mengontak kami. Tepat dibilang kalau itu sudah ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, belum lagi karena dia adalah Gubenur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, topik berkembang menuju level yang sangat berbeda. Tak akan berakhir hanya dengan percekcokan saja. Namun keluarga Buchou sepertinya tak terganggu akan hal itu

"Dan selain itu, mencoba mengganggu Narutoku yang manis, harganya adalah kematian! Aku pernah dengar kalau Azazel sangat tertarik dengan _Sacred Gear_ sampai ia harus mengontak kita.. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu Naruto-kun. Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Buchou dan mengelus pipiku

Buchou adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang sangat menyayangi budaknya dan memperlakukan mereka seperti bagian keluarganya, ia benci kalau miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Khususnya karena Buchou memperlakukanku penuh kasih sayang, ia jadi kelewat sensitif dengan cerita semacam itu

Aku senang tetapi terasa rumit, karena aku menghormati Buchou, tapi Buchou mengkin tidak memikirkanku dengan cara yang sama. Itu adalah hubungan majikan dengan budak diantara Ibliskan?.. seperti pemilik dan anjingnya

Haaa.. kalau Buchou mendapat pacar, dia pasti tidak akan tertarik padaku lagi dan akan membuangku... dan kalau aku tidak menjadi raja Harem sebelum itu, aku akan kesepian

"Sepertinya Azazel memang memang mengincar _Sacred Gear_ku, dia Gubenur Jendral para Malaikat Jatuhkan?" ucapku dengan nada khawatir. Kalau aku tertangkap Azazel, bagaimana nasibku? Aku ketakutan diluar imajinasiku.. setelah mendengar kekhawatiranku, anggota laki-laki lain dalam klub, sang pangeran tampan Kiba membuka mulutnya

"Aku dengar dari seseorang kalau Azazel memiliki pengetahuan mendalam tentang _Sacred Gear_. Aku juga dengar kalau dia mengumpulkan pemilik _Sacred Gear_ potensial. Tapi tidak akan apa-apa." Kiba kemudian segera menatap kearahku seolah akan kehilangan aku. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Uh.. Kiba, ucapanmu terasa menjijikkan. "... Tidak, umm, aku senang tapi.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya... kalau aku mendengar hal tersebut dari laki-laki dengan wajah tulus aku akan kebingungan meresponnya.." balasku sambil menggaruk pipiku

"Sudah jelas kalau aku akan mengucapkannya dengan wajah tulus, kau sudah menolongku, kau adalah temanku yang berharga, dan kalau aku tidak bisa menolong teman yang kesulitan maka aku tak bisa menyebut diriku ksatria dari keluarga Gremory." Balas Kiba dengan senyum

Iya. Aku paham itu tapi... asal tau saja, nada bicaramu tidak cocok diarahkan pada teman atau rekan, belum lagi aku ini laki-laki. Sudah jelas kamu harus mengatakan itu pada Tuan Putri. Tanpa memperdulikan itu Kiba melanjutkan kembali ucapannya

"Tidak ada masalah. _Sacred Gear_ku yang sudah mencapai _[Balance Breaker] _dan _[Boosted Gear] _Naruto-kun, kalau kita gabungkan keduanya, aku merasa bisa melampaui semua kesulitan berbahaya.. fufu, aku bukan tipe yang mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi setelah berteman denganmu, kesiapanku pada rekan tim juga berubah. Tapi aku tidak paham kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci itu... kadang terasa hangat dibagian dadaku."

"Me-Menjijikan. Kau.. ja-jangan dekat-dekat aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kiba hanya memandang bingung kearahku setelah mendengar ucapanku barusan. Sial kau Kiba.. kau dan aku nanti bisa menyebarkan rumor tak senonoh diantara kelompok gadis! Aku tidak sudi lagi terlibat denganmu apalagi sampai perkembangan BL #Boy Love#

Dan entah kenapa pria ini setelah penyerangan Kokabiel selesai, sikapnya padaku semakin aneh! Apa yang kamu rencanakan dengan bersikap manis padaku! Lakukan dengan klienmu saja sana!

"T-Tidak mungungkin, Naruto-kun.."

Kau gampang frustasi juga ternyata Kiba, perasaan tidak perlu itu buruk untukmu! Dan kenapa kamu benar-benar ingin berada disini?

"Namun aku penasaran apa yang terjadi... disamping tidak mengetahui pergerakan mereka, sulit untuk bergerak disini juga. Pihak lain itu adalah Gubenur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, kita bahkan tidak bisa mengontak mereka." Kata Buchou yang sedang bimbang, kita tidak bisa memecahkan hubungan antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh lebih jauh lagi dengan usaha kita

Karena Buchou sangat tegas pada topik itu. kalau tidak ada pergerakan besar dari pihak mereka, maka kita tidak akan bergerak juga

"Azazel memang selalu seperti itu, Rias."

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara yang bukan berasal dari kami, semua orang melihat kearah datangnya suara dan.. pria berambut merah tengah tersenyum simpul. Aku sepertinya merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pria ini. Tunggu. Akeno-san dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba berlutut, hanya Asia dan aku yang memasang ekspresi kebingungan dengan situasi ini, anggota baru Xenovia juga memasang ekspresi bingung

Bam! Ugh! Sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku Buchou berdiri

"O-O-Onii-sama!" ucap Buchou dengan suara kaget. Dan dengan itu aku baru ingat bahwa orang didepanku ini adalah Onii-sama Buchou dan Maou saat ini dari pihak Iblis, Sizerchs Lucifer-sama

"Azazel tidak akan bertingkah seperti yang Kokabiel lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Dia mungkin suka membuat lelucon seperti sebelumnya, sih.. Gubenur Jendral akan datang lebih awal dari tanggal yang direncanakan." Ucap Maou-sama lagi, dibelakangnya aku juga melihat seorang maid berambut perak yang sudah kukenal, Grayfia-san. Mungkin itu wajar karena yang aku tau Grayfia-san adalah [Ratu] dari Maou-sama. Aku buru-buru segera berlutut seperti halnya Akeno-san dan lainnya, dan Asia yang melihat itu segera meniru tindakanku. Maou-sama yang melihat tindakanku hanya tersenyum. "Santai saja. Aku datang karena urusan pribadi hari ini." Ucap Maou-sama

Semua yang mendengar itu segera kembali berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan Maou-sama barusan

"Hei Rias-tan.. ruangan ini seperti tempat adengan pembunuhan saja, aku heran bagaimana tempat ini begitu penuh oleh lingkaran sihir meski banyak gadis muda berkumpul disini." Ucap Maou-sama sambil menganalisa ruangan klub dan memasang senyuman pahit

Ya.. memang benar apa yang dikatakan Maou-sama. Maski aku sudah terbiasa tapi ruangan ini memang menyeramkan

"Onii-sama ke-kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Buchou dengan ragu. Ya memang cukup ajaib juga. Tidak mungkin bagi Maou-sama yang memikul masyarakat Iblis muncul begitu saja di dunia manusia diruangan klub sekolah

Mendengar itu Maou-sama menyerahkan selembar formulir cetak yang yang kosong. "Bicara apa kau.. kunjungan kelas sudah dekat bukan? Aku juga ingin ikut serta. Apalagi aku ingin melihat adik perempuanku bekerja keras dalam pendidikannya dari jarak dekat."

Ah benar juga.. kunjungan sekolah memang sudah dekat, jiji yang akan menjadi waliku dan Asia. Jiji bahkan penuh semangat, sampai dia bermaksud untuk mengambil cuti kerja agar bisa hadir

Terserahlah.. toh dia hanya ingin melihat kehidupan sekolah Asia daripada aku. Memang usai mendapatkan cucu perempuan, jiji dan baa-chan sering membuat keributan seperti festival tiap kali ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Asia

"Grayfia kan? Kau yang menceritakan hal ini pada Onii-sama?"

Grayfia-san langsung merespon Buchou yang ngambek dengan cepat. "Ya. Laporan dari sekolah datang padaku yang sudah dipercayakan dengan jadwal keluarga Gremory. Tentu saja karena aku ratu dari Sizercs-sama, hal itu kulaporkan pada majikanku."

Buchou yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia-san barusan hanya bisa mendesah. Eh..? sepertinya Buchou tidak suka dengan kunjungan sekolah? Apa dia tidak suka keluarganya datang menemuinya?

"Meskipun tugasku sebagai Maou itu berat, biarpun harus mengambil izin dari pekerjaan aku ingin hadir dikunjungan kelas adik perempuanku. Jangan khawatir, Otou-sama akan datang juga."

Ooh! Ayahnya Buchou juga! Aku sudah pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya. Di pesta pertunangan yang lalu saat aku menyerbu masuk. Ia sepertinya adalah ayah yang penuh perhatian

"I-Itu tidak benar. Bukankah Onii-sama dalah Maou? Meninggalkan pekerjaan dan datang kesini? Maou tak bisa memperlakukan satu Iblis saja secara istimewa."

Begitu. Karena Onii-sama Buchou adalah Maou, tak peduli meski mereka saudara sedarah, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima diperlakukan secara istimewa. Namun Maou-sama menolehkan kepalanya kesamping

"Tidak itu tidak apa-apa.. lagi pula aku disini untuk melihat-lihat tempat yang akan diadakannya pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi."

Sontak semua orang termasuk aku dan kecuali Grayfia-san yang mendengar ucapan Maou-sama barusan terkejut. Pertemuan pemimpin ketiga Fraksi akan diadakan di kota ini! dan disekolah ini!

"Disini? Sungguh?" tanya Buchou yang masih terkejut. Sepertinya Buchou masih belum yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tentu kalau kau mendengar hal tersebut kau akan bertanya sekali lagi untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut

Maou-sama yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Ah, sekolah ini entah kenapa sangat diikat oleh takdir. Adik perempuanku, kau, sang _Sekiryuutei_ lagendaris, pengguna pedang suci Iblis, pengguna pedang suci Durandal, adik perempuan Maou Serafall Leviathan juga berdomisili disini, Kokabiel dan _Hakuryuukou _menyerang tempat ini. Ini adalah fenomena yang kurang tepat disebut sebagai kebetulan. Kekuatan besar terus berkumpul seperti gerakan gelombang, kupikir orang yang menggerakkan arus ini adalah sang _Sekiryuutei_, Namikaze Naruto-kun." Ucap Maou-sama dan menatap kearahku, sedangkan aku yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum gugup

"Apa anda sang Satan? Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya Xenovia."

Seseorang yang memotong percakapan, gadis dengan rambut biru berantakan, adalah Iblis baru reinkarnasi Xenovia

Pada pandangan pertama dia adalah seorang Bishojo, tapi disamping wajahnya dia adalah pemegang dari pedang lagendaris, Durandal. Dia adalah anggota keluarga dan bidak [Kuda] baru Buchou

"Sama-sama, Xenovia. Aku Sizerch Lucifer. Aku dapat laporan dari Rias, pemegang pedang lagendaris Durandal tereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis, apalagi dia menjadi keluarga adik perempuanku... jujur saja, aku meragukan telingaku saat mendengarnya untuk pertama kalinya." Ucap Maou-sama tersenyum ramah

"Saya juga tidak menyangka akan menjadi Iblis. Bereinkarnasi menjadi golongan yang selama ini saya bunuh, biar begitu pun saya terkadang menyesalinya dan itu adalah langkah yang salah.. iya, itu dia. Kenapa aku menjadi Iblis? Putus asa? Namun pada saat itu, jujur saja, yang manapun tak apa-apa.. tapi, tidak apa-apakah untuk menjadi Iblis?"

Ah.. dia sekali lagi berpikir mendalam dengan kepala ditangannya. Gadis ini mengatakan hal secara blak-blakan tapi selalu menyesalinya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia gadis yang susah dipahami seperti biasanya

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau keluarga adikku memiliki banyak orang menarik! Xenovia, karena kamu baru bereinkarnasi kamu belum akan paham banyak hal tapi aku ingin kamu mendukung keluarga Gremory sebagai bawahan Rias. Aku mengandalkanmu..."

"Kalau saya diminta oleh Maou lagendaris yang tertulis dalam Injil, maka aku hanya perlu melakukannya. Saya tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa saya lakukan tapi izinkan saya melakukan apapun yang sesuai kemampuan saya." Usai mendengar ucapan Xenovia, Maou-sama tersenyum. Senyumnya sama persis dengan Buchou

"Terima kasih." Setelah mendengar terima kasih Maou-sama, pipi Xenovia tampak bersemu kemerahan. Ya ampun Xenovia.. jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Maou-sama. Setelahnya percakapan kami terus dilanjutkan, Maou-sama atas usulanku akhirnya setuju untuk menginap dirumahku berhubung mereka masih belum menemukan hotel yang cocok untuk mereka sewa

**. **

**Time Skip**

**.**

Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Sizerchs-sama. Sizerchs-sama dan Grayfia-san meninggalkan rumahku sehari setelah menginap ditempatku. Sepertinya mereka menginverstigasi kota, tapi kalau kalian melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang yang menemani Sizerchs-sama selama beberapa hari, kalian akan menganggapnya sebagai cuci mata...

Tidak, karena itu adalah Maou-sama, tanpa ragu ia melakukannya dari sudut pandang yang tak pernah bisa kupahami! Dia bertanding denganku di Game Center (sepertinya dia ingin mendirikan Game Center di Dunia Bawah..), di toko hamburger mencicipi semua rasa (dia bilang ingin medirikan beberapa restoran di Dunia Bawah), kami berkunjung ke Kuil Shinto (dengan kekuatan Iblis absolut Maou-sama, kekuatan suci dari kuil tersingkir sehingga kami semua bisa masuk. Maou-sama memang serba bisa), bahkan meski pada pandangannya dia nampak seperti piknik dan bersenang-senang, aku merasa dia serius dalam segalanya

"Kami berangkat!"

Kami bertiga berangkat sekolah dari rumah. Hari ini hari libur, tapi karena ada suatu keperluan kami berangkat kesekolah. Guuh! Ini yang paling kutunggu-tunggu dari semua hariku!

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Xenovia dengan senyum kaku diwajahnya, Xenovia memang tinggal di apartemen disebelahku. Sebelumnya dia ditawari untuk tinggal di gedung sekolah lama oleh Buchou tapi dia menolaknya, sepertinya dia tidak suka tinggal disana entah kenapa alasannya. "Asia, apa kamu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang kemarin?"

"Iya. Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Xenovia-san?"

"Yaa, aku belum paham apa-apa yang ditulis dengan huruf Jepang. Bisa tolong ajari aku?"

"Tentu, Xenovia-san.."

"Teimakasih Asia.. kau sungguh sangat baik."

Itu adalah obrolan Asia dan Xenovia selama kami berjalan menuju Kuoh Akademi, aku hanya mendengarkan saja tidak berniat bergabung dalam obrolan mereka. Sepertinya hubungan antara Asia dan Xenovia semakin membaik beberapa akhir ini, aku hanya bisa bersyukur melihat hal itu

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berjalan kami bertiga sudah sampai di Kuoh Akademi, kami bertiga langsung saja masuk dan menuju kearah kolam renang yang akan kami bersihkan bersama dengan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya. Dan surga untukku tentu saja akan dimulai dimana ada Oppai yang akan memenuhi hariku hari ini

_**To Be Continued**_

Yo.. saya muncul lagi.. banyak yang berkata chap 1 sama seperti yang ada di mangganya, itu memang benar karena saya akan membuat Fic ini sama seperti mangga sampai chap 2 saja.. chap 3 akan berbeda tapi saya akan tetap mengambil jalan cerita dari mangga. Untuk Hyoudou Issei disini juga akan berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural, tapi nanti bukan sekarang. Hanya itu saja yang saya mau katakan, sampai jumpa lain waktu..

**Mr. Whels OUT**


End file.
